Gaara X Reader I will always love you
by Jessica Winter
Summary: You had always found Gaara quite interesting, the way he could use the sand, his deep almost chilling voice, the way everyone feared him because of the monster inside of it. In your eyes he was perfect, everything you wanted. Will you finally be able to confess your feelings to him? or will you choke on the tears of rejection? I do not own Gaara


You had always found Gaara quite interesting, the way he could use the sand, his deep almost chilling voice, the way everyone feared him because of the monster inside of it. In your eyes he was perfect, everything you wanted.

He's been your crush for the last couple of years, even though you've been too shy to even talk to him, but why would anyone so strong ever fall for someone who barely made it to Genin ninja?

You walked your normal route to the park, it was nearly 12 AM but you couldn't sleep, not with the sound of your mother screwing one of her boyfriend's, or the sound of your siblings screaming at each other because someone's toy was missing or broken. You're life wasn't that bad, a little lonely but the silence was always comforting.

You became lost in thought until your tiny body ran into what felt like a wall of bricks, wincing and peeking your bright (e/c) open and looking up only to have beautiful seafoam coloured eyes stare back at you. "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" You say quickly your cheeks turning a dark scarlet as you backed up slowly only to be stopped by warm fingers enclosing around your left wrist.

"Why are you out this late alone? Don't you know it's dangerous for a lady to be wandering around in the night?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice as he continued to stare at you, his facial expression never leaving its usual blankness.

"I was just going to go to the park...I couldn't sleep...so um..hey wait a second it's not that dangerous and if anything why are you out so late huh?" You say poking him in the chest, only to have sand wrap around your hand and squeeze a bit hard.

"Ow!" You say a quiet whimper escaping your lips, "Stop. Leave her alone." He orders the sand as it slowly goes back into his gourd. "I don't sleep or the monster will take over." He says as he closes his eyes for a second before looking away his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

"I apologize for hurting you (y/n)..." He says quietly, "Gaara...You know my name?" You ask shocked, your crush knew your name, but how you weren't important enough for anyone to remember your name especially since you didn't tell him it.

"I...care...about you….so of course I know your name…" He says slowly looking back down into your eyes. You look away shy and embarrassed, your (h/l) (h/c) hiding your smile and blush.

He steps away finally letting go of your wrist, "I'm a monster, so I know you don't want to be around me. So why haven't you run away like everyone else?" He asks letting his hand drop to his side as he turns around and begins walking away.

"Gaara! You're not a monster! I want to be around you I'll never run b-because...because I love you!" You say as you run to him and cling to his arm, causing him to freeze and tense up looking down at you with somewhat wide eyes.

"You don't love me! Don't lie to me! No one loves me!" He practically yells at you making you tear up and begin to cry. "I do love you! I really do! I'm not lying!" You say as tears stream down your face.

"You're crying...stop it.." He says a very tiny hint of worry in his voice as he gently wipes your tears away before moving your hair behind your ears and away from your face.

You sniffle and rub your eyes slightly before gently cupping his cheeks, leaning up and planting a small kiss on his lips. He stares at you confused for a couple of seconds before slowly kissing you back as he gently wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close.

After a couple of minutes you both break apart gasping for air, your faces red, you giggle and kiss his cheek "I do love you Gaara and I promise to always love you." You say kissing him quickly.

"I love you too (y/n)." He says as a smile appears on his lips before he kisses you again.


End file.
